narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Land of Valleys
The Land of Valleys (谷間の国, Tanima no Kuni) is a small nation bordered by four other countries: the Land of Demons, the Land of Marshes, the Land of Wood, and the Land of Neck. Due to this fact, and its size, the nation thought it best to adopt a trend of neutrality in order to ensure its survival. To this end, commerce and trade are paramount within the small country; both with its neighbors and beyond. As is the case with most nations in the known world, the Land of Valleys is led by a Daimyō known as the Valley Daimyō. This title is currently held by Sujin Nakada. History Throughout history, the Land of Valleys has traditionally been the definition of a neutral nation. Surrounded on all sides, generations of leadership thought it the best course of action to remain neutral in all international matters; thereby protecting their people from annihilation at the hands of their larger neighbors. To this end, their focus has always been upon utilizing their fertile valleys for the production of agricultural goods, both for personal use and trade. This trend afforded the Land of Valleys an impressive sum of wealth and economic stability, which was then used to hire mercenaries from abroad to protect their precious resources and people. Namely, those hired hailed from the Land of Water's Kirigakure or the Land of Winds Sunagakure; the former being the closest trading partner and the latter relying heavily upon their goods due to the lack of agriculturally-sound land. For many years, the Land of Valleys flourished...but trouble came in the form of the Fourth Shinobi World War. In the wake of the conflict, the nations were practically bereft of shinobi. Many lives had been lost, and the recovering Five Great Nations focused their attention and remaining personnel upon reconstruction and the defense of their territories. As such, foreign missions (such as protecting the Land of Valleys from raiders and other such threats) became few and far between; thereby dropping a dilemma into the country's lap. Through a convening of the Daimyō and the Land of Valleys' leading clans, a decision was made that would ensure the survival of their nation from that point forward. They would hire mercenaries in order to train their able-bodied men and women in the art of combat; and would pay extra for their "gifted" to be educated in the ways of ninjutsu. The center of this training came to be known as the Gorge Academy, simply due to the facility's location at the bottom of the Land's most notable gorge. For five years, this Academy was responsible for the rearing of a well-trained militia, in addition to a sizeable host of shinobi. At this point, the Land of Valleys thought it proper to elevate the Gorge Academy to full-fledged Hidden Village. Aptly-dubbed Sankyōgakure (山峡隠れの里, Sankyōgakure no Sato; "Village Hidden in the Gorge"), Kageship was then bestowed upon the Headmistress of the Gorge Academy: Ayame Miura. For twenty-five years, she led the village as its First Tanikage (谷耀影, Valley Shadow), but ultimately retired three years prior to the present. This decision was made for sentimental reasons, as she wished to dedicate the remainder of her life to her grandchildren and teaching at the Gorge Academy. In her wake, the title was passed to Hisashi Hyūga, an individual who had distinguished himself over years of diligent service. From that moment to the presence, he has led the nation's first line of defense admirably. Geography The name "Land of Valleys" is an apt description of the nation's geography, as it is literally a collection of valleys stretched about the territory. These lands have been blessed with a pronounced fertility, thereby allowing the country's economy to revolve around the raising of crops and livestock. Through this, it is easily one of the largest producers of agricultural goods in its portion of the world; a fact which benefits the surrounding nations immensely. Enjoying a moderately temperate climate year-round, the Land of Valleys is capable of growing its goods all throughout the year. Whilst the majority of its territory is dedicated to agriculture, there is a single port through which trade is conducted. Here, vessels are loaded to the brim with the freshly-grown produce of the Land and shipped throughout the shinobi world. Known as the Port of Nakada, this city is by far the largest in the whole of the Land and is the nation's capital. Here, merchants from all over flock in order to conduct their respective trades. In addition, with the exception of the Land of Valleys' Hidden Village, the Port of Nakada is the most heavily "policed" city in the country; for this is where the Daimyō personally resides. Lastly, the Hidden Village of the Land of Valleys is located in a rather unique location: at the bottom of a Gorge. Known simply as the Scar, the Gorge spans a great many miles and is characterized by the presence of a rushing river; considered by many to be the lifeblood of the entire region. Situated on a piece of dry land in the midst of this river is the village itself, accessed via boat or the pair of bridges built upon its North and South sides. This Village, in addition to the Land itself, are known for the utilization of the and . Sankyōgakure *'Main Article:' Sankyōgakure Sankyōgakure (山峡隠れの里, Sankyōgakure no Sato; "Village Hidden in the Gorge") is the Hidden Village of the Land of Valleys. Founded in the wake of the Fourth Shinobi World War, it exists as the main defense for the nation and its people. Despite the fact that it is not among the Five Great Nations, Sankyōgakure is led by a Kage known as the Tanikage. Currently, the Village is under the leadership of the Second Tanikage: Hisashi Hyūga. Having humble beginnings in the form of a militia-centric Academy, Sankyōgakure has exponentially grown into a thriving shinobi village. Primarily, its members concern themselves with adhering to the Spirit of the Valley: the philosophy which places their attention primarily upon the defense of their homeland above all else. However, they have been known to take foreign missions, catering first to those nations that the Land of Valleys trades with. Notable Clans *Nakada Clan (中田一族, Nakada Ichizoku) *Miura Clan (三浦一族, Miura Ichizoku) Trivia *In of the anime, , a set on stealing secrets, hails from the Land of Valleys.